On My Way
On My Way Source is the fourteenth episode of the third season of Glee and will be the fifty-eight episode overall. This episode will air February 21st, 2012. Source Furthermore, after this episode Glee will go on a 5 week hiatus. Source This episode will contain the Regionals competition. Source The Episode will be Written by Roberto Augirre Sacasa Source Plot Things heat up as the New Directions go head-to-head with the Dalton Academy Warblers at Regionals.Source Spoilers/Rumors Plot *Iqbal described this episode as "awesome." Source *According to Dot, this episode is "amazing," will "blow us away" and will teach us something. Source *This episode has been described as being like a rollercoaster and a lot will happen. Source *Lea Michele confirmed this episode will be the Regionals episode. Source Principal Figgins *Principal Figgins is in this episode. Source David Karofsky *David's back and this will be a big episode for him. Source *We will get to see David's bedroom sometime soon. Source *He has a scene in the hospital. Source *Paul Karofsky is back too. Source Shannon Beiste *Shannon Beiste doesn't have a storyline in this episode. Source Scenes *Lea rehearsed a "fun" dance with Heather, Darren, Chris and Amber, which means they all are involved in a number. Source *Lea has a scene with Chris and Grant at the Lima Bean. Source *Lea filmed some scenes with Jeff and Brian, Rachel's dads. *Naya will be at least in a number. Source Music *Vanessa is involved in at least 1 song. Source *Amber is involved in at least 1 song. Source *Dianna is involved in at least 1 song. Source 1 Source 2 *Naya is involved in at least 2 songs. Source 1 Source 2 *Lea is involved in at least 1 song. Source *Heather is involved in at least 1 song. Source *Chord is involved in at least 1 song. Source *Samuel is involved in at least 1 song. Source *Chris is involved in at least 1 song. Source *Darren is involved in at least 1 song. Source *Lea rehearsed a "fun" dance with Heather, Darren, Chris and Amber, which means they all are involved at a song. Source *Lea recorded a tough song. According to Alex Anders she nailed it. Source 1 Source 2 Source 3 *New Directions recorded a mashup. Source 1 Source 2 **Artie and Finn will have solo's in the number. Production *The cast received the scripts for this episode on 1/26/12. Source Songs *'TBA/TBA' by TBA/TBA. Sung by New Directions SourceSource 2 *'Billie Jean '''by Michael Jackson. Sung by Sebastian Source *'Beat It by Michael Jackson. Sung by Seabstian with the Dalton Academy Warblers Source *'''Hallelujah by Leonard Cohen. Sung by Dave with Aural Intensity. Source *'You Are Loved (Don’t Give Up)' by Josh Groban. Sung by Rory, Kurt, Mike, Quinn, Tina and Blaine with New Directions. Source *'Bridge of Light' by P!nk. Sung by Santana, Brittany, Puck and Sam with New Directions. Source *'I’ll Be There For You' by The Rembrandts. Sung by Finn, Joe(Samuel Larsen), Mercedes, Rachel and Artie with New Directions. Source *'Under Pressure/It's A Hard Life' by Queen and David Bowie. Sung by Finn, Rory, Rachel, Joe(Samuel Larsen), Tina and Artie with New Directions. Source Guest Stars *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins. Source *Dot Marie Jones as Coach Beiste *Max Adler as David Karofsky Source *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta Source *Damian McGinty as Rory Flanagan *Grant Gustin as Sebastian Smythe Source *Jeff Goldblum as Hiram Berry Source *Brian Stokes Mitchell as Leroy Berry Source *Daniel Roebuck as Paul Karofsky Source Pictures tumblr_lyogkrvE7N1qir5en.png|Karofsky’s bedroom prop tumblr_lyogkrvE7N1qir5en.jpg|Karofsky’s bedroom Admin Warning Glee Wiki Leaked Video Information Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes